


科学怪人

by summersxx



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersxx/pseuds/summersxx
Summary: 是向导莫扎特处理哨兵萨列里的结合热的那点事。是一整篇同人里的一章，可以当PWP单独食用。





	科学怪人

萨列里被门扇合上的巨响震到几乎失聪，耳边嗡嗡乱响着，然而这门似乎又是他自己摔上的。他情绪激动时下手总是没轻没重。在酒馆里他就不受自己控制地想硬拉着莫扎特去洗手间与自己结合，后者好不容易才挣脱，草草结了账把萨列里拖回自己家，好在酒馆离得也并不远。一进门萨列里就像他以前见过的所有的哨兵一样成了精虫上脑的动物，直按着人往墙上或者床上撞。他抑制了萨列里的知觉以免伤到他，费劲地将压在自己身上的躯体抬起来一段距离。“听我说，萨列里，你不能就这样和我精神或者肉体结合，我不是你的向导，在见到你自己的向导之前你应该克制。你听话，我去给你准备向导素。”  
莫扎特缓缓放出自己的精神触须，是黑紫色的纤细的丝，轻轻地落在萨列里的头上背上，安抚着他躁动的心跳，像是在安抚自己真正的情人。有那么一瞬间萨列里低下头，随即又抬起，深邃的黑眼睛里带上了水光：“我不明白，我没有是怎么来到这里的记忆，我之前也没有见过任何一个向导……你是那么的好，那么的……可靠，却总是做一些让我不安的事。我不明白，如果这是一场绑架或者阴谋，你为什么不愿意就此结合把我留在这里，如果这是常规的程序，你能脱离塔的体系，就一定有办法让我也逃出来，对不对？”  
“我……”莫扎特还想解释什么，萨列里却吻了上来。生涩的吻毫无技巧可言，还带着一点怯怯，尝起来却是甜的。莫扎特在心里暗暗叹息了一声，心想自己还真是失败，就也不刻意压抑自己，而是伸出双手将萨列里压向自己，动情地回应着，搅动舌头挑逗着口腔里的不速之客。他用触须紧紧包裹住萨列里，将他的知觉压抑到最低，密密麻麻的黑紫色触须织成了一张细密的网，将二人包裹得眼中只有彼此。萨列里终于看清了莫扎特的精神体，是一大群的、像黑云一样的乌鸦。他理解莫扎特是如何在洛朗手下救下自己的了。  
可怜的萨列里，莫扎特想。即使被抑制，他还是在自己的挑弄下发出让人无可救药的呻吟声和喘息声。他们不断地互相舔吻着，莫扎特又何尝不着迷于萨列里——若非如此他也不会带萨列里来这里，甚至着迷于他的每一滴汗水，每一滴泪珠。他尽自己最大的温柔替他啄去，萨列里则是急切地吻着莫扎特，生怕对方会突然离开自己或着消失之类的。“为什么？是你带我来的灰区，你就得对此负责。我才不要向导素，我要留在这里，和你一起。”  
“我很抱歉……”莫扎特将头埋在萨列里的肩窝中，贪婪地吸着属于自己恋人的独特的气味，一边帮他脱掉本来已经撩到胸口的T恤。两具火热的胸膛紧紧地贴在了一起。莫扎特能明显感觉到萨列里心脏的跳动，和胯下坚硬的性器同时的搏动。哦，安东尼奥。“我很抱歉，安东尼奥。”  
他将两人翻了个身，把萨列里罩在身下，去亲吻他耳后的敏感带。萨列里被阵阵陌生的酥麻感弄得惊慌失措，双手颤抖着探向身下，去解莫扎特的腰带。莫扎特没有阻止他，同时在贪婪地揉捏萨列里肉感很好的上半身。一只手摸到殷红的乳头，他动情地凑过去舔，把本就挺立的乳头舔到水光潋滟，旁边炸开无数寒粒。萨列里发出短促的吟哦声，把胸部用力向前挺，明明就是主动在投怀送抱，尤其是没被照顾到的另一边，莫扎特支起身来，一只手在另一边的乳晕上打转，故意不去碰瑟瑟发抖的头部，一只手探向萨列里身下，握住抬头的性器，缓缓撸动着，在手里感受它的形状。莫扎特感到自己的呼吸变得深重起来。  
“啊……”萨列里不满地扭动着身子，皱起了眉，“舔我，沃尔夫冈，舔我……”  
“要我舔你上面还是下面？”  
“呜……”萨列里面对这么露骨的问题直接将脸转向了一边，引得莫扎特轻笑了一声。他当然知道此时这个哨兵欲求不满，于是将萨列里下身的衣物褪到脚踝，趴跪着，居高临下地盯着萨列里勃起的性器看。  
“你不要看……”萨列里想合拢双腿翻身向一边，膝盖却被莫扎特一把抓住，结果两腿反而被分得更开。  
“为什么？我觉得很好看。”  
他就那样看着，那好看的玉茎即使根本没被碰到就流出了水。萨列里羞耻得几乎要落下泪来，抬手挡住自己的脸。像个婊子一样，他想。莫扎特却露出仿佛别有深意的微笑，他俯下身用口整个含住萨列里，同时放开了一部分的知觉抑制，萨列里当场浪叫出声，差点就这样射了。莫扎特开始专心地前后吞吐着，每一次都咽进喉咙再放出，还用手揉捏着两个卵蛋。萨列里再也控制不住自己的呻吟，全身每一寸皮肤都在颤抖。他的的精神触须也开始伸出来，毫无章法地乱窜，想找到这场骚动的始作俑者，并与它结合。几个深喉之后萨列里就泄了身，莫扎特把嘴里的精液悉数吞下，然后狂热地与萨列里接吻。与刚才小心翼翼的试探性的吻不同，这个吻疯狂且满是掠夺性。萨列里被迫接受口腔里插入腥甜的舌头，蛮横地搅动，还带着自己的舌头一起纠缠。他一阵眩晕，感觉就快要窒息了。好不容易莫扎特放过了他，他正在大口喘息，眼睛还在失焦，就被抓住脚踝拉到床边，莫扎特站在床下，扶着他亦早已硬的发疼的性器，直接插进了萨列里高潮后还在翕张的后穴。萨列里一声尖叫，后穴堪堪收紧，引得莫扎特也一声低吼。只有之前那一点点前液作为润滑，他拍着萨列里的屁股叫他放松。萨列里两条长腿在莫扎特身上挂不住，又不敢乱动扯到本就被撑开的后穴，只能将将放在身体两侧，被莫扎特握住脚踝，这让他身体打得更开。而且，哦上帝，他的脚上还涂了黑色指甲油。莫扎特把他的一只脚脚尖放在嘴里舔吻着，又引得萨列里一阵战栗。进入的时候他看到了萨列里具象化的精神体。是一头熊，当然了。那头熊被乌鸦群围住，它在闭着眼蹭乌鸦坚硬的羽毛。他的精神触须也开始与自己建立联系，一根一根，发着微光。  
莫扎特开始前后抽插，每一次都顶到最深处的软肉，那个柔软的腺体经不住如此猛烈的冲撞，每次都流出大口的淫水，刺激得体内的性器更加胀大。莫扎特干脆解除了对萨列里的所有的知觉限制，将他远比常人敏感的身体直接暴露在自己的撞击中。下身传来的铺天盖地的快感一下子攫取住了萨列里，他感到自己处于知觉的海浪中，当然还有精神上的结合，从精神触须末端结合处向外渗出的被填满被占有的感觉一层一层地缠在了他的身上，萨列里想叫都发不出声音，只能像搁浅的鱼一样大口喘息着，抓紧了对他来说粗糙得扎人的床单，双腿无力地在两边垂着，承受着激烈的操干。射过一次的性器在强烈的刺激下被迫又抬起了头，晶莹的粘液混着稀薄的精液一股股往外渗。莫扎特在体内射精的时候，萨列里有那么一瞬间是掉进了意识的虚空，裹在了乌鸦群一样的黑云里。一股陌生而强烈的情感闯进了自己的身体，他意识到那是莫扎特的情感。他们的精神触须每一根都紧紧相连，共感和共情像电流一样通进了他的身体。莫扎特没有开口说一个字，而是俯下身来紧紧地抱住萨列里，然而萨列里分明听到了他的声音：“我爱你，安东尼奥，我爱你。”  
萨列里感到体内的性器紧紧顶着那块柔软的腺体，自己的体内被打开到不可思议的宽度，然后被浓稠的精液填满。  
“我的安东尼奥。”这一次他是说出来的。他们深深地接吻，萨列里用力抱住莫扎特的头。


End file.
